New Blood
by Acid-Rain2912
Summary: What if Dr. Ludwig wasn't able to help Sookie after she was attacked in "Scratches"? What would Eric be forced to do? AU, rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please be kind.**

**For now, I do not have a beta, so all the mistakes are mine.**

**Also, sadly, I own nothing. Just my imagination. **

"Your guess is as good as mine" the little doctor said matter-of-factly. "I've never seen anything like it. The only thing you could try is your blood"

"I've already given her my blood, and it did not work. Is there nothing else?" Bill pleaded, his eyes rimmed with blood tears threatening to fall.

"Then there's nothing that'll keep her…_living_" The doctor and I shared a meaningful look, but her sentiments were lost on Bill who collapsed, weeping, on Sookie's semi-conscious body.

"Would she survive the turning, given the attack?" I asked carefully.

"Whatever did her in has poisoned her blood stream. Giving her a new supply should fix that, but of course, nobody knows how the turning actually works, so I have no idea" she replied as she packed up her bag.

Only now did Bill understand what we were talking about, and he almost through himself at the doctor. "Turn her? No! She wouldn't want that! We mustn't!" There was something odd about the way he was always referencing rules. I was his superior. I should be the one talking about rules.

"I expect my payment by the end of the week, Northman. A reduced rate, of course," she said, quickly walking away from Bill and out of my bar.

"Eric," he pleaded "We cannot turn her, I will do anything, but she's not mine to turn, Eric…." Again, I wondered what he was hinting at, but I quickly dismissed it. Even if he was working with the Queen, if nobody had told me about it, I could not possibly be punished. But still, should I turn her? I need her to find Godric, though her telepathy may not survive the turning….

Just then Pam came back, looking like shit. No doubt, she had some information regarding Sookie's mysterious attacker, but I could care less. "Pam" I greeted. "How would you like a child? A daughter?" I asked as I waved a hand over Sookie's mostly naked body. While the idea of Sookie having to answer to my progeny, who, in turn, answered to me, was amusing, I had no intention of letting Pam have her. It was polite to ask, though, wasn't it? It was also driving Bill insane.

Pam picked up on the fact that I wasn't serious through our bond and cocked one hip to the side as she mocked thinking about it. "Well, she is something…. Then again, she's not really my type" she finally answered with a saccharine smile. She turned and smirked at the still-protesting Bill, and then left. I taught her well.

"Well, if Pam doesn't want her, and you obviously don't want her" I started, mirroring Pam's smirk at Bill, "Then I think I shall have her" I finished with a decisive nod. Bill practically threw himself at my feet, wailing about how I was about to murder her, and that she wouldn't want it. Pathetic. "Get out of my bar" I told him, though it was to no avail. He didn't even acknowledge it. "Pam," I called, and watched my child appear in the doorway. "Please escort Compton off of the premises"

Pam smiled. "Can I have some fun with him while I'm at it?" she asked sweetly.

"Only a little," I answered. "I'm going to need you to help me go to ground later". We shared a meaningful look before she picked Bill up and swung him over her shoulder.

I sighed. I treated her too well. But I would treat Sookie just the same. The one thing I did not want was to be told that I had murdered her, and I set about making sure it wouldn't happen. I knelt down next to her face. "Sookie," I said softly. She squirmed a little bit and opened her eyes, but did not respond. "Sookie, you are going to die" I informed her. I watched it sink in as a tear fell from her eye. "This is a fact, but there is something I can do about it." I also watched that one sink in.

"I don't want to be a vampire," she told me shakily, and I sighed.

"It's not up for debate, Sookie" I told her sternly.

She started to panic, and her heartbeat sped up. "Where's Bill?" she asked. "I want to see Bill."

"Bill's not here and you won't get to see him. I am going to make you vampire"

More tears fell from her eyes as she adamantly shook her head. "Just let me die" she pleaded.

After a moment I asked her, "Do you really want to die?" I would not turn someone just to have them hold it over me for all eternity, but as suspected, after a moment, she tentatively shook her head no. I put my hand on her shoulder and stared into her eyes. "You think that you want to die because it seems like the easy thing to do, Sookie. But you can't die. You have obligations here. You have obligations to me. I need you." What I was saying was bordering heartfelt, but I would think about that later. Sookie's time was running out.

After a moment, she nodded her head, and I leaned down to her ear, "Just relax and let me in, Sookie. We can talk when you wake up." I pulled back to see her looking at me with doe eyes and nodding her head. "Let me in," I repeated, and forced my influence on her. She visibly relaxed, and I knew I had her mind.

Ordinarily, I would have straddled her, but the open wounds on her back would have made that rather difficult. As it was, I had to settle for simply leaning over the table, and sinking my fangs into her neck.

Ecstasy. Her blood was pure ecstasy. Even with the ugly flavour of poison, which was lessoning with every pull, her blood was still sweet, spicy, and _perfect_, and I didn't even have to stop. I felt her heartbeat slow, and only when it finally gave out and died, did I pull back and lick the holes.

I wasted no time slicing my neck and placing it over Sookie's mouth. I could have bitten my wrist like many vampires, Compton included, but it was messy. Sloppy. Informal. There was something classy about doing by both necks…. Old fashioned. And the knife was ceremonial, which just made it all the more significant. I felt my blood filling her body, and when she was finally finished, I took some and rubbed it into the wounds on her back. I didn't think she was going to want to go through all eternity with those scars.

I stood back and looked at Sookie's unconscious body, appraising my work. I'd done good. I went and soaked a Fangtasia t-shirt and set about wiping her body free of all the blood and dirt, and removed her dirty shorts and underwear. I knew I needed to get her more clothes, but anything kicking around at the bar seemed too tacky for her to begin her new life in. Leaving her naked for the time being, I went and warmed myself up a trueblood, to get rid of all the poison I had ingested.

ooo

Just as I was putting the empty bottle in the recycling, Pam came through the door, speckled with blood, and looking sated and happy. "Oh Pam," I said knowingly. "I hope you didn't go and have all the fun without me"

My child ignored that one, and walked over to look at Sookie. "Mmmmmm, she does look yummy. Too bad I never got a taste"

"She was superb" I said, moving toward her.

"I bet she was," she agreed, and took a good long look at my soon-to-be-child. Then she handed me a shopping bag. "I thought you might need this" she said as she went to warm up a trueblood for herself.

Peering inside, I saw a small, white, (but not see-through) nightgown that was undoubtedly for Sookie, for tonight. I looked up at Pam and gave her a nod. "Thank you," I told her, and she nodded back. Then I set about getting Sookie into the nightgown.

ooo

I gently placed Sookie into the hole we had just dug. Dawn was nearing. I turned and placed my hands on Pam's shoulders and looked into her eyes. I let my love and pride flood our bond and I could feel how much it meant to her. No matter how things went with Sookie, I would always love Pam.

As if "love" could adequately describe my feelings toward my child.

I got down into the hole with Sookie and wrapped my arms around her. She smelled strongly of me, for her blood was now mine, but she still smelled distinctly _Sookie_. I pushed all of the hair off of her face, and pressed my hand into her face, covering all of it. She wasn't breathing right now, but she would try to when she woke up, as well as try to open her eyes. With a nod to Pam, I closed my own eyes and felt the dirt start to pile up on us. Sookie would be an excellent child, even if a little stubborn. I could just tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews for the first chapter! They made me do a mini happy dance and get some strange looks, but I love them all.**

**While I am interested in getting a beta for this story, I haven't been motivated enough to go through the **_**many**_** members that are willing to beta True Blood fics yet, so I apologize for any mistakes in here. They're all mine.**

Sookie Stackhouse. I really didn't know what to make of her. There really hadn't been a dull moment since she had walked into Fangtasia in her virginal Sunday dress on the arm of Compton, but she was also the most headstrong, ignorant, breather I had ever come across. She constantly threw herself into the middle of situations she knew absolutely nothing about, and tonight was no exception. No doubt she was screaming and bleeding all over our bar, while Eric was forced to pay the bill, and I to search the seemingly endless woods where it had occurred. In my favourite pumps, at that.

What I had found was absurdly… unexpected. The tracks we had found were obviously human, and made by a barefoot one at that, but they didn't smell human in the slightest. The closest thing they smelled like was animal, but not shifter, and not your average farm animal either. They smelled crazy. You could almost smell the crazed bloodlust and insanity. I would have to discuss this with Eric in private. A vampire is never at the mercy of their emotions, and certainly not because of smelling a footprint. Never in my long life had I encountered something even remotely like it, and yet it had just been compelled to attack Sookie. Eric really needed to separate himself from this girl. Her tendency to get mixed up in all things supernatural far outweighed any bonus we could milk from her telepathy.

I finished up the last of my run, enjoying the release of it, and arrived at Fangtasia just in time to see an angry Dr. Ludwig leaving it. "Ah, Ludwig, always a pleasure" I said, standing my tallest. She gave me a look akin to flipping me off before continuing on. I turned to head into the bar, but called over my shoulder, "We keep you in business!" That one got a grunt. Oh such fun. Too bad she was so pricey.

I walked into the main room, unhappy with the dull sound my heels now made after wearing them down and covering them in mud, and saw quite the sight. Sookie had mostly stopped bleeding, and was as good as unconscious, though her eyes were still open. Eric was looking at her in a whole new light, and I could feel his calculating and pragmatic emotions as he completely ignored Compton, who was rambling hysterically about not turning her. What the _fuck_ had I missed?

"Pam," he said, acknowledging my presence. "How would you like a child? A daughter?" What? Was he serious? Not only would she be a disobedient wreck of a child and vampire, but Eric had been trying to get her to yield to him since the moment they met! And didn't we need her, _alive_, to find Godric?

But then I felt the amusement through our bond. Either he was actually enjoying Compton crying his pathetic blood all over our bar, or he wasn't being serious. Yep, definitely the latter. Regaining my composure, I pretended to think about it. "Well, she is something…" I started, enjoying the half growl, half sob that came from Compton as I continued. "Then again, she's not really my type" I stated bitchily, with a sweet smile at the embarrassment of a vampire before me. I changed my fake smile to a very real smirk, before I left and went to find an outfit that wasn't caked in mud. I knew that most vampires still slept in the ground, but it just seemed so uncivilized to walk around smeared in dirt.

"Well, if Pam doesn't want her, and you obviously don't want her, then I think I shall have her" I heard Eric say from the other room. I almost choked. Surely, if I were still human, I would have actually chocked, but I quickly reeled in my shock and doubt. I was not going to question my master; he gave me everything I have. If anyone was going to make Sookie Stackhouse a successful vampire, after all, it would be Eric.

I was just about to touch up my makeup, when Eric called me. I silently appeared at the entrance to the room. "Please escort Compton off the premises." Oh, with pleasure.

I smiled in spite of myself, and couldn't resist asking, "Can I have some fun with him while I'm at it?" I knew I shouldn't. If Eric was truly going to turn Sookie, I would be needed here. But Compton had been asking for a beating for just too long.

Eric gave me a look that told me he knew exactly how much I didn't need to indulge, but allowed it anyway. "Only a little, I'm going to need you help me go to ground later." So that was it. He was really going to turn Sookie. I felt an unfamiliar emotion as I thought about him doing to Sookie exactly what he had done to me, and I didn't like it. Eric felt it, of course, but thankfully did not bring it up. After a moment, I picked Compton up, and swung him over my shoulder. This would be fun.

I zipped out the front exit, and went around to the back. I threw him down onto the ground, and it was as if he didn't even notice. Pathetic. I gave him a good hard kick, and sent him flying into the brick wall. He tumbled down to the ground, leaving a dent in the wall, and continued to sob. It was literally _too _pathetic to make fun of. But not to punish. Just a little. He was giving Area 5 a bad image. It was all just business. In the name of Eric and the Queen. I crept toward him, stalking my prey, and shoved my foot into his chest, digging my stiletto right into his un-beating heart. "You are a pathetic excuse for a vampire, Bill Compton, and an _embarrassment _to your sheriff." Oh yes, this would be fun.

ooooo

As I walked round to the front exit again, with a silent Bill Compton in toe, I noticed that Eric had stripped Sookie of her few remaining articles of clothing, but had nothing to put her in. Of course, I didn't see the point of going to ground in clothes, just to have them ruined, but Sookie was unbearably modest, and I supposed it would be a gradual process. Well, damned if I wouldn't kill two birds with one stone. Slinging the basically lifeless vampire next to me over my shoulder yet again, I set out on my second run of the day. Two runs, a bit of fun on the side, and no vermin to enthral. Throw a mysterious, probably mythological, creature in there as well, and this had been _quite_ the night. _Pretty good for my last night as an only child_, I thought to myself, laughing at my own joke.

ooooo

I arrived back pretty proud of myself. I had given Bill exactly what he had asked for, then dumped him far away from Fangtasia to make sure he didn't interfere, and had even gotten Sookie a turning outfit, all in the time Eric had spent changing her blood. I had opted for a simple, white, nightgown. I figured understated was the way to go with her, and anything fancier was just going to get ruined by the dirt, anyway.

"Oh Pam, I hope you didn't go and have all the fun without me." I almost snorted. Fun is exactly what it was. I knew Eric wanted to give Bill a good hard kick every bit as much as I had wanted to, though I may have chosen drinking Sookie's blood over it. After all, I would never get another chance to do that, and Compton would, unfortunately, be around forever. Some people really should just not be turned, and that was a prime example right there.

I walked over to Sookie's naked form, and couldn't help but admire it. I almost regretted getting something to cover it up, for I doubt either of them would let me see it again. "Mmmmmm, she does look yummy," I said, expressing my earlier thought. "Too bad I never got a taste."

"She was superb"

"I bet she was" She certainly smelled like she was earlier. Now she just smelled like Eric. And me. I tried to think about the significance of that, but it was lost on me. Instead, I turned and handed him the nightgown. "I thought you might need this," I told him, with only a slight smirk. It was, after all, a lady's job to think about clothing. I would have actually been shocked to death (ha ha) if he had remembered that detail.

"Thank you," he told me, and I gave him a nod. I doubted that he would ever have this kind of relationship with Sookie, and that gave me comfort. I wasn't entirely replaceable after all.

I placed a trueblood in the microwave, mostly so I could have something to do, and watched Eric struggling to get Sookie into the nightgown. I also admired the front side of my soon-to-be-sister that I hadn't gotten to see earlier.

"There's no need to doubt me," Eric said, addressing the elephant in the room. We both knew how I felt about what was transpiring. "She may be stubborn, but she's also spirited. There'll be no meeting the sun with this one." Well, that was certainly true. "I also got her consent before I started. She may be unhappy about it, but she'll keep her word." That was also a good point. I felt a little bad about doubting him, but there was also the more sensitive part of my doubt.

Finally having gotten Sookie into the nightgown, he laid her down, and met my eyes. "And as for you, you won't be forgotten. I will always value your opinion, and care for you. You are my finest work, Pam." I felt some blood gather behind my eyes, and had to fight hard to keep it there. How embarrassing. I do not _cry._ Especially not for something this petty. "That, and I think you and I will both enjoy taking her innocence bit by bit." He said with a smirk.

"Very true" I told him with a glance at Sookie's body. There was so much of our world that she did not know. Well, she will soon, and she won't like it one bit, I'm sure.

ooooo

"If you could be here at dusk with some truebloods, I think that would be best. I can't imagine she's going to want to bite a human on her first night." I couldn't help but sigh. I _really_ didn't want a mainstreaming vampire for a sister. I'm sure Eric would make her take real blood sooner or later, though. "Then again, we could be wrong." He told me. "Sometimes their personality just doesn't stay with them." Oh, we could only hope.

When the hole was deep enough, Eric picked up the dead Sookie bridal style. I really wondered if there was this much affection involved when Eric turned me, but, of course, I had no idea. If it wouldn't be so sappy, I would ask him myself, but it would be _very_ sappy.

"It wasn't the same with you," Eric told me knowingly. "I was excited. And proud. I knew I had picked well, even then… I was also scared." He added with a lopsided smile, and I looked at him incredulously. He chuckled. "It hadn't been that long since Godric had released me, and I was trying to get out of a submissive mind frame, and into a dominant one. I wasn't sure I'd actually be able to be authoritative and order you around. I was…. Lost"

Looking at his eyes, I could see a little bit of that in him right now, and I knew he was apprehensive, since it was Sookie, and she was, well, Sookie. "You'll be excellent," I told him. "Just as you were with me."

Eric gave me a nod, and then bent down to place Sookie in the ground. He turned and placed his hands on my shoulders. I looked into his eyes, and felt his love and pride through the bond. The feelings were absolutely reciprocated, although, my pride was for pleasing him.

With that, he got into the hole with Sookie and wrapped his arms around her. I could feel his affection toward her, and I supposed I could live with that. I could share him, as long as she was worthy of his love. Only time would tell.

I made quick work of burying them and sat and stared at the ground for a moment. In all the time I had known Eric, for all of my un-dead life, we had never had such a meaningful, sentimental, conversation. I wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but I did know that I wouldn't see this Eric again for quite a while. As soon as Sookie woke up, he would take on the position of her master, and that would be that. I just wasn't sure about how I felt about it.

I looked up at the sky, and saw that that it was quickly growing light. My time to ponder was over, and I quickly ran inside, and decided to rest in my coffin for the day. If they were going to be old-fashioned, then so was I.


	3. Chapter 3

**A huge thanks to everyone that reviewed this story, made it a favourite, or put in on alerts! You make my day, and I love you all!**

**As usual, I own nothing, and am too scared to find beta. Sorry!**

Air. I needed air. Now, goddammit!

But there was no air to be had. The little bit of stuff I could suck past the hand covering my face tasted awful and was most definitely _not_ air. Oh, holy crap there was a hand suffocating me! I was going to die! Bill! _Bill!_ Where was he? Couldn't he feel my panic?

No. No, I didn't need to rely on Bill for everything; I was a Stackhouse! And I was damn well going to fight! I started kicking my attacker for everything I was worth, and while they easily overpowered me, I was surprised at how capable I was.

Just as I was sure I was going to die from lack of Oxygen, I felt myself being picked up and placed on my feet, and the hand left my face. I instantly dropped to the ground, and anxiously rubbed my eyes as I gasped and coughed. Only then did I realize that it was dirt that had impaired my breathing (as well as the hand) and that I was covered in it. I had been buried alive? And I _survived?_

I closed my eyes and focussed on slowing my breathing and heart rate. My heart rate….. Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea, my heart wasn't beating! What was going on? Had I died? Was I _dead?_ I had just come out of the ground; did I escape from Hell? Was I really a bad enough person to be put in Hell? No, I was a good person! God would understand that, wouldn't he? Oh, Dear God, _please, _God…. I'm a good person! I am!

"Oh please," a condescending voice said. "This is too pathetic for words." I wasn't alone? I wasn't alone! Someone could help me! Wait, of course I wasn't alone; someone had been suffocating me earlier. This lady was probably my attacker!

"Sookie," a different voice said. It was much closer to me. I knew that voice… Eric. It smelled like Eric and that was definitely Eric's voice… but I really didn't want to check. I didn't have to deal with anything while my eyes were closed. I knew it was childish, but I _really_ didn't want to deal with all of this. "Sookie, look at me. Open your eyes."

And suddenly, I wanted to just that. My eyes flew open without hesitation, and I was met with Eric's piercing blue ones. Had his eyes always been this pretty? Because they were absolutely _gorgeous _now. I think I mumbled something to that effect, but he chose to ignore it. Instead, he stood up from his crouch, and offered me a hand. I took it, without a second thought, and stumbled around a bit before I got my bearings. I felt so _light_… and I didn't have to think about keeping my arches, or standing up straight; all of those things just kind of _happened. _"What's going on?" I asked him quietly. He met my eyes, but didn't give me an answer. I took a quick look around, and only then did I notice Pam. _So that was the first voice… _

Pam was carrying trueblood. Why would she be- No. No, this wasn't happening. She must have it for someone else. _NO!_

I looked back into Eric's eyes. "Eric. _What is going on?_"

I saw something flash across Eric's face, before he shifted his expression to a very cool and calculating one. "I think you know very well what is going on, Sookie." After a moment, he added, "You are vampire."

_What? No! This was not happening. It wasn't! There was no way! He made me into a monster! He did!_

I didn't even care what was going on anymore. I was pacing, kicking things, crying… I wasn't even sure how much of this I was saying out loud. There was no way I agreed to this! He had no right!

That was just it, he _had_ no right! I stopped pacing, and tried to look into his eyes (it was a little hard to see past all the blood, not to mention disgusting) "I didn't consent! It's illegal! You broke the law!" I shouted at him. Then I had another thought. "I'll sue you! I'll sue you for everything you've got!" I spat at him, and a moment later I was pressed against a tree that was starting to give way under the pressure.

"I do not respond well to threats." He told me, and his voice was dangerously quiet. I looked up at him and was terrified with what I saw. His eyes were narrowed, and his fangs were fully out. He leaned in even closer to me, if that was even possible, and touched his forehead to mine. "And you will do no. Such. Thing." I gulped and tried to shrink into the tree a little. He was absolutely terrifying, yet at the same time, I felt better just by being near him. _What the f?_

He exhaled sharply and took a step back. "Now, as it happens, I did get your consent, and while you may not remember it at the moment, believe me when I say you will." I wasn't sure if he meant I would actually remember it, or if he meant the 1984 kind of 'remembering'. I wasn't even sure which idea scared me more. Either way, I gave him a tentative nod, knowing that there really wasn't anything I could do about it. For now. Eric's expression changed to one that was much kinder, I suddenly felt very loved. "Now, I'm going to take a random guess here, and say that you're hungry." He said with the corners of his mouth turning up.

Oh, he had no idea. I was starving. But suddenly, I could care less. I was touched that he would even ask about my needs, let alone provide for them. And I could see by the trueblood that he wasn't going to make me bite anyone, and that was sure a weight off of my shoulders. Without even thinking about it, I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him, hiding my head away in his chest. "Eric," I said as I started to cry again. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you and I'm not going to sue you, I promise. Oh, Eric, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me… _Please_" I sobbed into his chest. I meant every word of it.

His wrapped his arms around me as well, and brushed my bloody hair out of my face. "Shhhhh, little one, it's alright. It'll all be alright," he whispered into my ear, and I started to sob in relief. He wasn't mad, he wasn't going to punish me, and everything was going to be alright! "The first night is always the hardest. It'll all get better from here," he whispered before letting my hair fall back onto my face and straightening up. I pulled back and nodded shakily, and I felt a lot of reassurance come my way. What the….?

Eric's arm found its way around my waist as he said, "Come now, I know you're hungry, and Pam was kind enough to bring you some trueblood." I didn't even care what he was saying, I was just happy to have him near me and not be yelling. What was wrong with me? What about Bill? Oh god, Bill… does he know? What would he say? When he finds out, he'll kill Eric, I'm sure of it… oh dear lord. Eric's a monster, and I love Bill, but Eric's all I know right now. I don't want him to die!

Eric, who somehow knew I was panicking, stopped walking and stiffened. When I looked up at him, he told me sternly, "We will talk later; after we get you fed." I nodded numbly. I liked it when he said 'we'…

When we reached Pam, Eric decided he would introduce us, despite the fact that we had already met. "Sookie, meet your new sister, Pam. Pam, Sookie." I opted to say nothing (I wasn't really sure on the etiquette for this situation) but I watched Pam's eyes trail over my body, and I could almost _feel_ her disappointment. I was just a tad too nervous to let her know how I felt about that, so I kept my mouth shut. When she was finished, she sighed and handed me a trueblood.

"Thanks," I muttered as I opened it effortlessly. I wasn't too thrilled about drinking it cold, but I didn't exactly see a microwave anywhere close by. I exhaled nervously as I brought it up to my lips…. And Holy Mother of God, it was the most disgusting thing I had ever tasted. I went through the motion of gagging, though it was useless and ineffective, and a little bit of it escaped my mouth. I forced myself to swallow, though, and took another big gulp and did the same. I found if I just kept going, I was able to keep myself from spitting it all out, and after a while, I felt distinctly less hungry. I finished off the bottle, wiped my chin, and let out a huge breath.

"Well done," Pam told me with a bit of a model pout, and only then did I notice that they had both stepped back quite a bit, obviously expecting me to spit it out. Ha! I showed them!

Eric stepped forward and put a hand on my back, rubbing small circles in it. He was proud of me; I could just tell. "Another?" he asked.

"Another" I said, and sighed.

ooooo

Two bottles of blood later, I finally felt like I could think about something other than just how hungry I was, and couldn't help but laugh a little at how fast I had chugged them. "Anyone wanna play flip cup?" I asked with a smile. They didn't appear to understand. I guess fangbangers don't play drinking games.

ooooo

When we finally got back to Fangtasia, (they had let me walk, thank god, instead of making me run) I realized how strong my sense of smell had become. There was blood pooled on the floor, and I could smell that it was Bill's. I started to panic, thinking that they had hurt him, or worse, but then I smelled my human blood, and it all started coming back to me; the thing that attacked me in the woods, the strange little doctor, and yes, even me granting Eric permission to turn me. I stared at bloodstained table blankly, and didn't know what to think. After a moment, Eric placed his hand on the small of my back and steered me out of the room. "What are we going?" I asked him quietly.

Once the employee bathroom was in sight, he answered; "We are going to have a shower."

What? We _showered_ together now? I don't think so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, four chapters in one week! I'm really on a role!**

**I'm so happy that everybody liked last chapter. Your reviews mean the world to me, and I love you all.**

**Also, exciting news! I have now written enough words that I can beta other people's work- I just need to wait till February 14****th****. **

I awoke long before dusk and was jittery with anticipation. I nervously shifted around and tightened my hold on Sookie. Cautiously, I leaned forward and sniffed her neck, regretting the dirt that I inevitably inhaled. Her smell was incredible. Her regular smell had mostly mixed with the scent of my blood, and it was spectacular. I couldn't resist rubbing myself against her and letting my hands wander. She was _mine_, for fuck's sake.

I killed the time by making lists of what I had to do. Obviously, Sookie would need a talk, a feed, and a shower when she woke up. Those were all simple enough…. Well, they were all _hopefully _simple enough, but trueblood tasted disgusting, Sookie was ridiculously modest, and she probably wouldn't remember our conversation from earlier. Why did I turn her, again?

There was also all the legal shit to deal with. I had to register her, get her a new driver's licence and credit card… what would I do about a last name? I didn't even remember what name Pam had registered under; it was inconsequential. But it would be a big deal for Sookie and me. It would be the difference between her clinging to her human life and values and accepting her new life as my child. I'd have to see what Pam (and her beloved "Dear Abby") thinks about it.

Then there was the matter of her things. I could just tell that she would want to keep everything and be a major pack rat, but that really wouldn't do. How she looked was reflecting on me now, and I couldn't have her prancing around in Sunday dresses or Wal-Mart jeans. I didn't need her in the ridiculous outfits Pam wore to attract fangbangers, but she definitely needed an upgrade. Pam should be only too happy to take care of that one… provided she actually _liked_ Sookie…

Clothes were a no brainer, but she had many other worthless possessions that I'm sure she would insist on keeping. I would just have to be reasonable and civilized about it. These were modern times where a baby vampire didn't have to leave everything behind when they were turned. I would examine her belongings with her, and she could keep some of her truly sentimental things. Any necessities, though, I would provide. I was not a cheap skate, and my children were extensions of myself.

I burrowed my head into Sookie's neck as I thought about my last order of business; I had to tell the Queen. But how would I do it? I've suspected for a while that Sookie was intended for Sophie Anne, but would she be more likely to do something irrational if I pretended not to know, or accused her of it upfront? She didn't tell me, so she couldn't possibly blame me for not knowing, but she may be angrier if she thought it was all her fault. Then again, calling her on it, whether it was a true accusation or not, would make it seem as if I chose Sookie purely to piss her off. Not telling her at all would appear `as though we were hiding. This was one inevitable train wreck that I did _not_ want to deal with.

ooooo

When the sun finally set, it was a huge relief. I had barely rested all day. I had either been checking Sookie's progress, thinking about all that I needed to do when I rose, giving myself pep talks, or just plain freaking out. But now the day was over, and Sookie would be rising for the first time.

I knew it could take some time yet, but I was really worried that Sookie was still dead. Pam and I had both risen, but I wasn't getting any emotions or anything from Sookie. I couldn't even feel a buzz where I should feel her. Maybe I hadn't gotten all the poison out of her system, and she wouldn't make it!

I anxiously tried to think back to Pam's turning. How long did she take to wake up? I knew it wasn't right away, but I seem to recall feeling _something_ from her! I nuzzled up against Sookie, trying to wake her- trying to get her to do _anything_, and then I had a moment of weakness. I don't know what compelled me to do it, and it shouldn't have done anything to help her at this stage, but I bit past the dirt and into my own wrist, before shoving it into Sookie's mouth.

It didn't do anything. She didn't latch on, or try to drink it, and none of it was going down her throat. I flipped her onto her back, so gravity would do the work, and when enough of it was in her mouth, she swallowed. She swallowed! She wasn't yet conscious, but her oesophagus was working, and that was enough assure me that she wasn't gone for good.

With that, I rolled her back over, and placed my large hand over her tiny face once again. No sooner had I done that then I felt Pam arrive. This was actually going to happen. My second child- and a fucking telepath at that.

We stayed there for a while- me underground, Pam above, and Sookie dead to the world, but at long last, she started to stir. And panic. Unaware of her new strength, she started to thrash about as she tried to breath, and it was a bit of a problem to keep her contained with just the one hand. I poked my head out of the hole, and flew us both up and out.

I placed her on her feet and let go. Immediately, she fell to the ground and curled up in a ball as she rubbed her eyes and coughed up dirt. And blood. Fortunately, she didn't seem to notice that one, but Pam did, and she gave me a very suspicious look. When I turned to acknowledge her, the look became very questioning, and I quickly realized that there was still blood coming from my ears and nose as a result of being awake for most of the day. I quickly wiped it away, and reviewed my game plan for the evening. Not too harsh, very forthcoming, but stern. That's what I'd decided on.

Sookie's emotions were flipping all over the place and she was muttering about something or another. I paid it no attention, but Pam, however, was actually listening to what she was saying. I was willing to give her a couple moments to herself, but Pam had to be Pam and said, "Oh please, this is too pathetic for words." She clearly didn't remember her first few moments as a vampire very well.

Sookie emotions surged in no particular direction, and I decided to end her hysteria for the moment. "Sookie," I said, crouching down next to her face. I could feel her recognition through the bond but, if anything, she closed her eyes even more tightly. I sighed. Newborns were exhausting. "Sookie, look at me. Open your eyes." Her eyes flew open immediately, and locked with mine. To my defense, I only used a little bit of influence; the rest was just her naturally wanting to please her master, and that was definitely a good sign.

"Your eyes are so pretty." She mumbled. I decided not to waste time explaining that nothing about me was _pretty_. That could be done later, without Pam watching. Instead, I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it instantly and stood, but started to stumble. I thought back to my first few moments with Godric, and knew that I had to let her figure out her new balance herself. "What's going on?" she asked softly, after she was able to stand still. I opted not to say anything. I wasn't going to apologize for what I did, and it was best to let her figure it out herself.

She finally took notice of Pam, and her trueblood, and she did just that. She shook her head adamantly and I could feel her panic and denial. She looked straight into my eyes and her anger flared as she repeated herself. "Eric, _what is going on?_"

Was she really this angry and resentful? Did she hate what I had done to her _that_ much? I couldn't help but feel a little bit bad for her. I had left my life, and Pam hers, but neither of us had found it this difficult. There was nothing to be done now, other than to be a fair maker. Lay it all out on the table, and see what she makes of it. "I think you know very well what is going on, Sookie." I took a deep breath, and then addressed the elephant in the room. "You are vampire."

Her reaction was almost instantaneous. She was screaming and thrashing about, shouting 'no' over and over again, and crying. I decided to give her a chance to let it all out. I certainly wasn't going to give her another chance to do this, so she should make the best of it.

After a couple of moments, she seemed to have an epiphany, and looked me right in the eye. "I didn't consent! It's illegal! You broke the law!" she spat at me. I didn't give a crap about human laws, but I'm not going to pretend that it didn't hurt. "I'll sue you! I'll sue you for everything you've got!" She didn't even have time for another thought before I slammed her against a tree far enough away from Pam to give us some privacy.

"I do not respond well to threats." I told her, and the hand around her throat tightened ever so slightly. She needed to learn now that kind of thinking would get her nowhere. Also, she needed to realize that she really was unable to do anything I didn't want her to. "And you will do no. Such. Thing." Her emotions were a little conflicting, but mostly she was scared shitless. Exactly what she needed.

With that, I let her go and stepped back. Hopefully I wouldn't have to be doing that for a while, but I doubted it very much. She would learn that I would be her best friend, as long a she was mine. To get that trust started, I needed to address the issue that started it all. "Now, as it happens, I did get your consent, and while you may not remember it at the moment, believe me when I say you will." She gave me a tentative nod, and I took that to mean that the discussion was over. "Now, I'm going to take a random guess here, and say that you're hungry." I said, already having felt her hunger through our bond.

I was expecting her to bitterly admit that she needed blood, but not even my blood in her could help to show me what came next. She wrapped her arms around me and _apologized._ "Eric, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you, and I'm not going to sue you, I promise. Oh Eric, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me… _Please_" She was crying all over me (something I usually can't stand), but I didn't even care. She was so vulnerable… and she was _mine. _I couldn't even help but give her hug.

"Shhhhh, little one, it's alright. It'll be alright." I whispered into her ear. "The first night is always the hardest. It'll only get better from here," Oh how I wish someone had been there to tell me that the night I woke up to find Godric waiting for me.

With that, I straightened up, and snaked my arm around her waist. "Come now, I know you're hungry, and Pam was king enough to bring you some trueblood." I didn't need any kind of confirmation; I could feel that she was happy. We started walking back toward Pam, when Sookie started to panic. I could almost _feel_ that she was thinking about Bill, and that wouldn't do. I stopped short, and waited for her to look at me. "We will talk later; after we get you fed." I was making sure to use a lot of 'we's, so that she would be used to thinking of us as one. Bill wasn't a part of our relationship, and he never would be.

Pam was feeling very judgemental and I didn't like it one bit. "Sookie, meet your new sister," I gave Pam a very stern look before continuing, "Pam. Pam, Sookie." I knew Pam had gotten what I was implying, but she continued on judging Sookie, and she did not approve.

Pam handed Sookie a trueblood nonetheless, and both of us backed up significantly as she opened it and brought it to her lips. Surely, she knew that we all hated it, but there really wasn't a way to describe just how disgusting it was. Sure enough, she gagged, and some of it left her mouth, but to my surprise, she kept on going. Within moments, she had consumed the entire bottle, and was wiping her mouth. "Well done," Pam said, not bothering to hide the fact that she was clearly upset Sookie's first synthetic blood had gone better than ours. Nevertheless, I gave her a nod, and moved next to Sookie.

"Another?" I asked her, and I felt her pride surge. Only then did I notice that I was rubbing small circles in her back, and sending her a lot of my pride. I'd never been this out of control before.

"Another" she said, answering my question, so I went and got her another. And another. After that, she decided she was full, and made some reference to something called 'flip cup.' I didn't know what it was, but it sounded sufficiently stupid, so I opted not to ask.

We had a bit of an argument about how to get back to Fangtasia; Pam and I wanted to run, but Sookie didn't on the grounds that she was barefoot. I offered to carry her on my back, but even the idea of it terrified her. Eventually, I just conceded and we all walked back. I could have used the opportunity to discuss some of the things I needed to with the two of them, but I decided to give Sookie some time to think.

When we were back in the room where it all began, Sookie just stopped moving, and stared at the blood before her. I could feel her acceptance of what had happened, and concluded that she had probably remembered her last few moments as a human. Without knowing what else to do, I decided it was time for her to take that shower; she was caked in blood and dirt. I told Pam to find her some clothes to change in to, and then went and lead Sookie out of the room. "Where are we going?" she asked softly.

"We are going to have a shower." I answered with a grin. She stared at me incredulously for a minute, and only when we were actually in the employee bathroom did she find her voice.

"Eric, no. Just… no. I may have agreed to let you turn me, and I know I owe you my life, but I'm not going to sleep with you, and we're not going to shower together!"

"Are you sure about that?" I asked with my best sexy smile. "I can be quite the… _shower partner_." There was no doubt that she caught the sexual reference in that, but it was all a joke. When we finally did fuck, and yes, it would be fucking, not making love, it would be more than a quickie in the Fangtasia shower. Pam and I didn't even have sex on the first night. But Sookie didn't know that.

Sookie started to respond, but as my hand wondered down to my member, and I waggled my eyebrows, her fangs popped out with and audible pop. Embarrassed, she clamped her hands over mouth and shook her head. I started toward her, but she backed up until her back hit the door to the bathroom. I reached her, put my hand under her chin, and tilted her head up until I was looking into her eyes. "Let me see." I told her softly. Slowly, she removed her hands and opened her mouth. Her fangs were shorter than most, but they looked very sharp. I ran my finger over them, staring in admiration at the drop of blood that gathered there. "Beautiful," I told her, and I meant it wholeheartedly. I had made her, and she was perfect. I brought my lips to hers and marvelled at the sweet flesh I tasted. She allowed my tongue to enter her mouth, and I completely dominated the kiss. Her emotions were all over the place, but just as she started to really respond, she pulled back. I placed my hands on the door on either side of her face, and rested my weight on them. I couldn't help but pant, but I wasn't going to force myself on her.

"Eric, I'm sorry." She started shakily. "I- I just can't. I'm... I'm…"

I could just tell that she wanted to say 'I'm Bill's,' but thankfully she didn't. "You're mine." I told her softly. She had to get used to it sooner or later. She would never be anyone else's.

She nodded. "I know, just….. not now." She pleaded. Well, alright then. You get what you ask for.

"Alright, if you insist on not showering together, then I suppose we will have to shower separately." I said deviously. Sookie could tell that there was a catch and she was clearly waiting for the other shoe to drop. I gave her a bit of a smirk and started undressing.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, and turned around. "Um, alright, I guess you're going first." She stated awkwardly, as she made to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, you're about to shower." She stated uselessly with a sad gesture between me and the shower in question. I could tell she was trying to keep her eyes on my face, and she was also starting to bleed a little from biting down with her fangs out.

"Oh, Sookie," I told her. "I can't let a baby vampire out and about by themself. Especially not on their first night. Who knows what would happen?" I asked her condescendingly. She was absolutely seething at my suggesting that she could go on a killing spree, but there was some truth in what I said. She just didn't know what she was capable of yet. "Now," I said sternly. "Sit." She angrily sat herself down on the toilet, crossed her arms, and looked away from me, fuming. I chuckled and finished undressing.

I made quick work of my shower, and when I was sure that all the blood and dirt were gone, I turned off the water and stepped out. Sookie looked up, but then quickly averted her eyes. She'd like to think I didn't know that she'd been sneaking glances at me all through my shower. I laughed and stretched my muscled, just for her. I decided I was going to air dry, and stayed in my birthday suit. As I left the bathroom, I told Sookie, "The shower's all yours." No doubt, it would be one hell of a shower.

ooooo

I had procrastinated long enough, and Sookie would be finishing her shower soon. I sighed. Now was the time to do it. I dialled the number I unfortunately knew by heart, and waited as it rang. "Ah, Northman," came her shrill voice. "Is something wrong with my monthly statement?"

"No, your majesty, everything is fine. I was actually calling to invite you to party I'm holding. In honour of my new child."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm very happy to let you guys know that this story is now being betad by Eris Jade Black. She's been excellent so far and I'm very grateful to have her! **

"Ah, Northman, is something wrong with my monthly statement?" I was starting to get some serious debt problems, and I needed that money.

"No, your majesty, everything is fine. I was actually calling to invite you to a party I'm holding. In honour of my new child." What? Did he finally turn one of the pathetic breathers at his club that fucking _begged_ for it? That would be pathetic, not to mention embarrassing… for him. Then again, given his God complex…

"A new child? When did this happen?" I asked absent-mindedly, though I really couldn't care less. Eric and his first child were stuck up enough; I had no interest in having to put up with a third one. Fangbanger or not, they would eventually be just as insubordinate and full of themselves, I was sure of it. Maybe I could add an extra fee for registering newborns in my state, and get _something_ out of it, though. _Talk about killing two birds with one stone_, I thought absently, very much liking the idea of it.

"Very recently; just last night."

I sighed. "Then truly a newborn." I liked to form a relationship with my children before I turned them. That way, when I finally did, they were already loyal to me. Nobody that's only known you for a day is going to be something worth showing off, especially if they were as pathetic as the vermin that frequented Eric's bar in the first place.

"Indeed." There was just something in his voice. I couldn't decide if he was hiding something, or just mocking me. Why did men have to have so many qualms about having a woman in a position of power? He may be older than me, but I had more experience with both politics and children, and he knew it. There was no reason why he shouldn't just defer to me, except for his fucking pride.

"And you want to have a _party_? So soon after meeting her?" This party could not possibly show him in a good light. Either his new child will cower in fear, especially in the company of vampires as old as myself, or be a disobedient wreck. Maybe it would finally show him how to properly pass on your blood. His child most definitely will not be as glorious as my Hadley will be in her first few weeks as a vampire; I have no doubts that she'll be one of my finest creations.

"I'm very happy with my choice. I'm sure you will agree with me once you meet her. She's quite the treat." So it was a she. Of course it was a she; men loved to have women beneath them in every way. Nothing more was said on the subject, and I just was starting to grow very tired of this conversation. The sooner I got the details of what would inevitably be his failure of a party, the sooner I could just go back to my Hadley.

"And this party will be at your… bar?" I had never tried to hide my opinion about his establishment. Vampires are superior to humans in every way. They should be the ones on showcase; _they_ should be trying to please _us_.

"Of course, your majesty, though it will be closed to the public."

"Naturally." It was just dripping with condescension. "And this is going to be…?"

"Wednesday evening," he informed me. After a moment, he added, "Your Majesty."

"Alright, I suppose I can try to make an appearance." I told him bitchily, making it perfectly clear that the conversation was over.

"She won't disappoint." I didn't dignify that with a response. Instead, I snapped my phone shut, and let out (as always) an unnecessary breath. _Bastard_.

Of course I was going to come to his party. At the very least, a new vampire meant a new asset at my area, and it was always necessary to know what was at your disposal, as a queen. It would also give me a chance to go pay a visit with my precious William. I understood that he couldn't simply glamour the telepath, and that seducing her would take some time, but this was getting ridiculous. She was a virgin before Bill came along, and he was a vampire. Something was going on there that reeked of disobedience. If he didn't bring Sookie Stackhouse to me soon, I was going to have to take her by force.

"Hadley!" I called out. I needed something to distract me, and that's what my pet did best. "Hadley! Come here!" Within moments, she entered the day room and approached me, getting down on her knees. I popped my sunglasses off and took a good look at her. She had on very tight denim shorts and a cute yellow bathing suit top. A quick sniff told me that she was menstruating. I didn't mind.

ooooo

The sound of my phone buzzing tore me away from Hadley's writhing form, and I ignored her whimpers as I raised my head from her sex to answer it. "Compton." I said by way of greeting, already knowing it was him by the caller id.

"Your Majesty," he said humbly, and I knew that something was up. I didn't bother moving away, as Hadley couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, and she could care less anyway, but I did sit up fully and straighten my back. "I have some unfortunate news."

My fangs popped out and I hissed at the phone. I did not like the sound of that. "Pertaining to your… assignment?" I asked, choosing my words carefully, not knowing who was listening in on Compton's end.

I heard him take a very shaky breath, before he started stammering. "Yes… she… uh, Sookie… and, um… Eric…"

"What?" I asked sharply, my voice very quiet. I was just barely avoiding crushing the phone in my hand. "What about Sookie and _Eric?_"

"He, um…. Well, I _believe_ that he might have… possibly…"

"_**What?**_" I boomed. "What did _**Eric**_ do to _**my**_ telepath?"

"He made her vampire." He answered softly. Without warning, I raised my head and shrieked. When Hadley started to crawl away from me, I gave her a warning glare, and realized that I was seeing through thick red tears. He knew. Northman fucking knew that she was supposed to be mine, and he took her from me just to spite me. Then he threw it in my face by calling me the way he did. I would have him murdered for this, I would.

"How did you let this happen?" I asked Compton, my voice laced with malice.

"I didn't know what to do, your majesty. I knew I couldn't tell him that she was meant for you, and he was my sheriff. There was nothing I could do about it." He sobbed, and I wanted nothing more than to wring his neck.

"Let me give you a quick review on the turning process, Bill, since you _obviously_ remember so little about it. That's just it; it's a _process_. It's not instantaneous, and you had plenty of time during this _process_ and _ask_ me what there was to do about it, and believe me, there was lots you could have done about it. Didn't it occur to you that the reason I didn't want Eric to know about my involvement with the girl was that I didn't want him to steal her from me and turn her?"

Bill started to cry out an apology and I simply wouldn't have it. "Of course it didn't occur to you, you incompetent _pig_, but that was it. _That_ was why I went to you directly, instead of through Northman. Just that. But now _that_ is exactly what happened! He clearly already knew what was going on between you and me, otherwise, he wouldn't have had the slightest interest in making her into his child, and it was almost certainly because of you letting something slip like the foolhardy _prick_ that you are."

I sat there, fuming, waiting for Compton to say something. Say _anything, _but he didn't. He just continued on sobbing on the other end. "Why did you take so long calling me?" I demanded.

"I wasn't sure that it had actually happened. I thought he was just trying to get under my skin by letting me know that he _could_ turn her if he wanted to, and there was nothing I could do to stop him. Sookie felt too calm and accepting for him to be turning her, and when I felt our bond go, I assumed he had just let her die. Only today did I realize that that was probably because he had turned her." He finished weakly.

"You weren't going to call me when you thought she was going to, or had already died, but you will when you think Eric has turner her? How do you not understand this? You are supposed to contact me when something bad is going to happen, so that I can _do something about it._ If she had died, because of you, I would have lost the chance at her forever. At least this way, she belongs to someone who owes me fealty, and will be under my jurisdiction." I finished, unhappy to have to find the bright side. Sookie Stackhouse should be here, with me, not learning to become a spiteful, undeserving vampire from her _master_. "That is, of course, presuming that her special _gift_ is still intact. She is of no value to me otherwise." I added with venom. I could kill Compton _and_ Northman. I probably would, if they were here, instead of in their pathetic Area Five.

"I'm sure she'll be able to do everything she could before. Probably even more! She's a very gifted telepath; that'll _have_ to stick with her into vampirism." He was rambling. Scared for his life. As he well should be.

"Oh? She's a very gifted telepath? Such a shame I never got to see it myself before you failed to do the one thing I asked of you and she was claimed and turned by my underling." I spat bitterly. I had asked him to do one thing; bring me the telepath. Was that too hard for his pathetically narrow-minded brain to comprehend?

"With all due respect, your majesty, Sookie _was_ going to die if Eric had not intervened, and she still lives." He said quietly, obviously regretting choosing to say it.

"She was going to die? Then you should have brought her to _me!_ I could have turned her and I could have saved her. Northman will _ruin_ her, Bill."

"It could have been worse, your majes-"

"I do not wish to hear you list ways where you could have screwed up even more, Bill. No amount of silver lining is going to fix this. You failed me, and I am not about to just forget that. Neither should you." I spat, before pitching my phone at the furthest wall. I watched it break into several pieces with a small amount of satisfaction, and then looked down at my Hadley. She had blanched, and was shivering in her state of undress. I could tell that she was terrified, but she wasn't saying anything, and was doing her best to please me. I placed my hand on her face and cupped her cheek, lovingly. Then, without warning, I lowered my head and sank my fangs into her femoral artery, noting that my love did her best not to cry out in pain at the sudden intrusion. I smiled into her leg, before happily sucking on the wound, enjoying the slightly _other_ taste to her blood.

I drank until I had had my fill and was sated. And then some. I just kept on drinking until there was no blood of her left to drink.


End file.
